White Wedding
by dudelove85
Summary: Attending his brother's wedding makes Tommy evaluate his own future, especially who he would like to spend his special day with. Could a certain blonde Australian be "the one" for him? Oneshot companion piece to Fuel, set at the same time as Chapter 15


_White Wedding_

_December 20 1997_

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Mr and Mrs Trueheart for their first dance". The assembled guests gave a cheer and a round of applause as David and Amelia Trueheart made their way to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. Cheering the loudest at the side of the dance floor was David's younger brother and best man, Tommy Oliver. The former red ranger smiled as he watched his brother kiss his new bride before they began to sway gently to the beat.

Even though he was David's brother, it still came as a surprise to Tommy when he received a call during the summer asking him to be his best man. He had only known David for a few months and he was overwhelmed with joy when his older brother asked him. The call had also been a trigger for Tommy to start thinking about his own future. He enjoyed competing in the stock car championship but he didn't see it as a long term career. It also got him thinking about his own life and imagining who he would spend his wedding day with, if he was lucky enough to get married.

"Don't think that hiding in the shadows will prevent you from dancing", he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear. Tommy turned around and saw Kat standing behind him. She looked stunning this evening, her long blonde hair had been gently curled for the wedding and the pink knee length dress she wore showed off the all the curves of her body. Tommy was initially speechless, his mouth suddenly very dry. Kat smiled reassuringly, "Ok I'll take the lead, Thomas Oliver may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Katherine Hillard I would be honoured", he replied and took hold of his girlfriends hand. The pair made their way to the dance floor and Kat put her arms around Tommy neck. Tommy gently placed his arms on Kat's lower back and pulled her close. Over the last few months he had thought about the former pink ranger and he came to a conclusion, he didn't enjoy spending time away from her. After the failure of his relationship with Kim, he had taken things slowly with Kat. He was definitely attracted to her but only recently did he realise that he loved her. Tommy hadn't told her yet, he was hoping that today would be the day.

After the song finished Tommy felt someone tap him on the shoulder, it was his new sister in law Amelia, "Hey Kat, mind if I borrow your man for a dance?"

"Only if I can borrow yours", the Australian replied. Amelia smiled in confirmation took hold of Tommy's hand. Radiant is an overused word to describe a bride on her wedding but it was the only term Tommy could think of to describe Amelia today. The gleam in her eyes brought on by joy and happiness made Tommy smile.

"Thank you for the speech", Amelia said to Tommy, "best speech I've heard at a wedding in a long time".

"Thanks", Tommy began, "I haven't known David that long so I haven't got many embarrassing stories to tell. So I decided just to make it as funny as possibly".

The pair continued to sway to the song's beat, a little more rigidly than either of them were dancing with their previous partners. "Thanks for watching the gym for us when we go on our honeymoon". The newlyweds co-owned the gym on the reservation and Tommy had agreed to run the place on their behalf temporarily. He had also been working there part time teaching self defence alongside his brother. It had rekindled his love of teaching that he had lost following the destruction of the ninja power coins.

"Not a problem", Tommy replied all the while looking over Amelia's shoulder at his date and his brother. They were laughing as David twirled Kat on the spot before lifting her onto his shoulders.

Amelia caught this out of the corner of her eye and smiled. She also sensed Tommy's nervousness , "She's a special girl", she began, "you really like her don't you?"

"Yeah I do", Tommy sighed, "how did you know David was the one for you?"

"There wasn't one particular moment", she replied, "falling in love isn't like it's portrayed in the movies but trust me if Kat is the one for you then you'll know".

Tommy laughed, "Have you been taking cryptic lesson from Sam?"

"Nope this is all me little bro", she replied with a smile. Seeing that David and Kat had finished entertaining her guests, Amelia released Tommy, "My place is unlocked you can take Kat there if you want some privacy. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do".

Tommy nodded in appreciation and took hold of Kat's hand, "Fancy a walk?" he asked. Kat nodded and he led her out of the room and into the street. The wedding was taking place on the reservation in the main recreation center and it was only a few minutes' walk to David and Amelia's place. The air was cool on their skin as they walked arm in arm down the street. When they reached their destination, Tommy opened the door and let Kat in first.

"Nice place your brother has", Kat commented as she looked around the front room.

"Yeah the gym's going really well", Tommy replied as he nervously played with his hands.

Kat eyed her boyfriend closely, "You ok Tommy, you seem really nervous?"

He nodded in response, "Yeah I'm fine I've just got a couple of things I need to say". He paused briefly before continuing, "I've spoken to my uncle and I'm quitting his racing team".

"But Tommy you love racing", Kat exclaimed.

"I thought I did", he began, "but I just don't see a future for me in the sport. Remember a few months ago when I talked about studying Palaeontology", Kat nodded, "well I've enrolled in a course at MIT beginning next year. I've even spoken with Captain Mitchell about the possibility of the agency funding my studies. He's gotten the university to agree to fast track my PhD, apparently my past experience with dinosaurs and similar creatures gave me some extra credits". Kat smiled at the reference to the old dinozords and Tommy's own Dragonzord, "They've even giving me a tutor so I can catch up in the next few months, apparently she's the best MIT has to offer".

"She?" Kat replied, "do I have anything to worry about Mr Oliver", she added saucily.

He shook his head, "You know I've only got eyes for you", he replied. "We haven't even spoken yet, I can't even remember her name, think its Hayley something or other", he shrugged. He paused again and nervously played with his long hair, "There's something else I wanted to say. Whilst I was looking for my course I found several other that I think you might be interested in. I know you want to further you teaching career and I think that some of their subjects could really help".

Kat held up her hands, "Tommy you're babbling, what are you asking me".

He took a deep breath, "Kat I don't want to spend as much time away from you as I have over the last few months. So I asking would you attend MIT with me because", he paused again, "Kat I love you".

The former pink ranger didn't know what to say for a moment and nervously bit her lip. "Tommy moving across the country would be a big step for me, I'd have to think about that". She saw the look of disappointment in his eyes and it suddenly dawned on her what else he had said. She moved closer to him and looked him directly in the eyes, "Tommy I love you too".

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, it lasted a few moments before they broke apart and looked each directly in the eyes. They saw exactly the same thing, desire. Their lips crashed together again, this time much more urgently. Tommy probed the edge of Kat's mouth with his tongue and after a few moments her lips opened a little wider. For several minutes their tongues danced with each other, almost fighting each other for control. Finally they broke apart and Tommy placed his hand gently on the side of Kat's face. He caught he eyes glance towards the stairs leading to the bedroom, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Never been more certain of anything in my life", she replied. Tommy kissed her again before taking her by the hand. The pair giggled in excitement before racing up the stairs. Neither of them knew what the future held but they were going to enjoy this night and remember it for the rest of their lives.

_**A/N – **__This takes place at the same time as Chapter 15 of Fuel. After much debating I've gone with a Tommy/Kat pairing for my universe. Based on everything that's occurred up to this point it was a logical decision. Hope you enjoyed this one shot and thanks for your continued support. _


End file.
